Valentine's Day
by Paradocs
Summary: "It's... pink." Ryou, Bakura, and Touzoku spend their first holiday together, in the most ridiculous way Ryou's ever seen. Bakushipping. Rated for suggestive themes. XD


**Paradocs: **Well, this is my first holiday-themed 'fic, and, of all the holidays, I chose Valentine's Day.  
Yeah, there's got to be something wrong with me.  
Anyway, usual warning: shonen-ai, possible yaoi, swearing, blah blah blah. I've got a vacation to pack for, you know. A road trip, across a couple States. And I'm still writing!  
Also: Bakushipping is good stuff! This is mostly to make my support of it official! XD

**Disclaimer: **I own these characters? Pft. Like hell I do!

* * *

The three boys stood at the door, staring at the inside of their apartment. Ryou's pale face was bright and cheerful; Touzoku looked completely lost and, if anything, a little disgusted at the sight. Bakura, who simply chose to look completely disgusted by the flowers and candy covering every possible surface, cleared his throat, taking the initiative to speak first.

"It's... pink."

The tan boy to his right snorted. "Oh, yeah, that's _real _observant, Bakura!" He ignored the glare his friend was giving him and continued. "What else? Oh, look, there's _hearts_!" Touzoku turned to Ryou, whose expression was suddenly beginning to lose its previous happiness. "It looks like _some_one's been dec'rating, huh, Ryou?" The Egyptian jabbed a thumb towards the mess inside.

Ryou squirmed uncomfortably. He'd decorated the apartment for Valentine's Day, true. He'd wanted to surprise Bakura and Touzoku; it was their first one together, and, well, the first one where he'd had anyone to spend it with. The pale teen had expected the pair to be surprised by it; he hadn't expected them to be so disgusted and annoyed by it.

After a moment that lasted far too long for Ryou's liking, Bakura sprang to his rescue, punching Touzoku on the shoulder. "Leave the kid alone," he said, stepping into the room and kicking off his sneakers. Ryou's heart rose, bringing a smile back to his face. _I knew he cared! Bakura's such a nice, kind--_

"Not his fault he's a sentimental moron."

_...Completely rude, self-focused jerk. _Ryou concluded, lips sticking out in a pout.

Touzoku laughed, following the white-maned teen, leaving Ryou outside and watching as they prodded and inspected the carnations standing in the vases, pushed the heart-shaped helium balloons around like little kids. Bakura grabbed an open box of conversation hearts and grinned.

"'Call me'?" His angular face lit up maliciously as he threw it Touzoku who, with an equally wicked grin, grabbed a second box and returned fire, creating a war of flying heart-shaped lumps of colored sugar.

_Well, if they don't like it, they've got a funny way of showing it, _the teen decided, stepping through the doorway. _Just as long as they don't touch the kitchen or do anything stupi--_

"Ryou! Catch!" Touzoku shouted, just in time for Ryou to come out of his thoughts and get hit full in the face by a box of the candies. The teen stumbled backwards, tripping over the doorstep and landing, painfully, on his butt on the concrete landing outside.

Ryou grabbed the projectile, glaring at his two roommates, who stared back, managing to look both amused and surprised. Touzoku spoke up first.

"Uh... sorry, Ryo-ow!" A lilac one ("Fax Me") hit him under his right eye, where his cross-shaped scar was. Ryou grinned devilishly, throwing more at the tan male, punctuating his words.

"We ('BE MINE') don't ('WHIZ KID') throw ('IM ME') candy ('URA TIGER') in ('BE MY HERO') the ('ILU') house!" Ryou finished this up by throwing even more candies at Touzoku.

"Ow, ow, ow ow, ow ow ow!" Touzoku grabbed Bakura by the arm and pulled him in front. "Don't just stand there, help me!" He shouted. Bakura laughed, pulling himself out of his grip.

"You have awoken the rage of Ryou," the tall teen said, attempting to sound gravely serious; his suppressed laughter ruined the effect. "I fear--" giggle "--that you will have to solve this..." Bakura doubled over finally, laughing until a brown heart lodged itself in his untidily-spiked hair. Bakura pulled it out, looked at it curiously, then fixed his dark eyes on Ryou, who had suddenly stopped throwing the hearts and was now holding an empty paperboard box. Bakura lifted an eyebrow. "'I love you'?" He read off the sweet, before popping it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then, swallowing, licked his barely-pink lips. "You know, if I were some silly, sentimental idiot, I'd take that as a sign, Ryou. But I'm not." Ryou shuffled his feet, crunching the box in one hand nervously as Bakura and Touzoku (now saved from the rainbow-hued onslaught) approached him, each grabbing in arm and bringing their faces close to his.

"Fortunately," Bakura whispered in his right ear. "I know a sign when I see one." Ryou felt his face and neck flush bright red as Bakura kissed his cheek and Touzoku kicked the door closed with one foot. The two began pulling Ryou towards the couch (covered in stuffed bears and heart-shaped cushions as it was), kissing his face and neck and ears and whatever else they could reach without falling over each other.

"Uh, Bakura..." Ryou said worriedly as he felt a nip on the right side of his neck. Bakura groaned, apparently oblivious. Ryou tried again. "Touzoku, um..." The thief slid his tongue along the back of Ryou's ear, making Ryou shiver, but he was determined. "Guys, there's a--"

The sole person who'd been passing by outside was startled into a run by the sudden sounds of shattering glass, water splashing, and two teenage boys shouting and swearing at the top of their voices as they walked into the coffee table, knocked over a vase of white carnations, and landed with their heads on the couch and legs dangling off the edge of the offending piece of furniture. Ryou lay between them, silent for a moment, then pulled himself up, bringing the still-cursing (though now in mutters) Touzoku and Bakura with him. He glared at the pair like a couple of naughty children, and they responded with sheepish looks. Then, that same devilish grin he'd worn earlier appeared, and he pushed them down onto the couch and flopped down between them. The smaller boy gave them each a chaste kiss on the cheek before yawning and stretching himself, so that his head lay in Bakura's lap and his legs across Touzoku's. The two teens looked at him for a moment in wonderment before they smiled the same wicked smile as Ryou, who responded with an innocent smile.

"Where were we, now?" He pretended to think for a moment, before the three replied in unison:

"Oh, that's right. Here." And the apartment became almost silent again, save for the whispers and groans of three teenage boys celebrating their first Valentine's Day.

Together.

* * *

**Paradocs: **Read and Review, please? -points at button-


End file.
